


He Loves Me

by uchiuchi



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiuchi/pseuds/uchiuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has had a habit of picking wild flowers & quietly murmuring somethings to himself as he plucked each petal off. Of course he thought no one would really notice but Haruka did. At first, Haru was confused by this strange behavior, but then soon after he caught on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Filled this prompt: http://marukaprompts.tumblr.com/post/62938909370/i-need-fluff-makoto-has-had-a-habit-of-picking-wild

For the past couple of weeks, Haru had been noticing a habit appear in Makoto. Whenever the two of them were alone, he’d see the boy grab a flower and pluck off its petals, one by one, muttering something under his breath. If it happened in front of Nagisa and Rei, they wouldn’t say anything because they most likely hadn’t noticed, but Haru - who always had his eyes on his friend - _did_ notice. And he’d sit there and watch until the last petal was gone and the stem was discarded, then Makoto would carry on with the conversation as if nothing had happened.

Haru never questioned Makoto, though the behavior did more than confuse him. His eyes would narrow slightly as he observed the action and his mouth would open once or twice as he debated just asking what was going on, but he never did. He just watched.

Then one day, it came to him. After the dozens of times he’d seen Makoto do it, a light appeared in his eyes as he caught on to the brunet’s intentions. And that light did not waver the entire week.   
  
Now it was a Wednesday and swim practice had just ended. Right when Gou blew the whistle, Haru had jumped out of the pool and made his way towards the locker rooms with a certain glint in his eyes.

Only Nagisa notices this.

"Where’s Haru?" Makoto asks after a few minutes, putting the last of the equipment away. His eyes scan the area.

"Haru-chan went to do something. I think. He’ll be back," Nagisa assures.

He responds with a nod and lowers himself to the ground, back against the pool fence. A wild flower is plucked from behind him and he holds it up to his face, grabbing a single petal and tugging it from the stem.

"He loves me."

Another one.

"He loves me not."  
  
Another one.

"He loves me."

Another one.

"He loves me not."

Another one.

"He loves me."

Another one.

"He loves me not."

Makoto lets his eyes linger on the last petal and he shifts in his spot, fingers twitching as he reaches out to grab it. Before he can place it between his fingers, though, a bouquet of roses is shoved in front of his face - it almost makes him sneeze - and a clearing of the throat is heard from beside him as he catches a figure crouching down.

"Ha—"

"He loves you, too," comes his voice, quiet. Haru angles his head away from the brunet and lets out a small huff of nervousness as he awaits an answer, awaits a hand to reach out and grab a hold of the roses. When nothing happens, he hesitates, then sneaks a side glance at the larger teen.

At first the raven is charged with nerves, an unusual thing for him to feel, but when azure eyes lined with uncertainty meet forest green, brimming with contentment, he allows his gaze to soften. His eyes fall to the ground but he doesn’t turn away. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t have time as a large pair of arms surge forward and envelope his frame. He gasps at the sudden contact but makes no move to push back, instead relaxing into Makoto’s hold and closing his eyes.

When the hug lasts a little longer than he anticipates, Haru feels his cheeks warm. “Oi, Makoto.”

"Mm?" The one-worded response is filled with happiness.

"That’s enough," he grumbles, and when he sees the other raise his head to look at his face, he sharply turns away.

A gentle laugh escapes Makoto’s lips. “Is Haru embarrassed?”

The older teen narrows his eyes and bites his tongue as if that would lower the blood in his cheeks, deciding to draw the attention away from him by swatting Makoto’s head with the assortment. “Idiot. Take the flowers.”

Makoto does just that, turning the bouquet around in his hand. Haru takes this opportunity to quickly get to his feet and head for the locker rooms, his appendages moving at an uncharacteristically fast pace. As he passes the pool, he hears a pair of footsteps bounding up from behind him and his eyes widen as he spins on his heels.

"Mak—!"

A pair of lips connects with his and Haru stumbles backwards. He’s still in shock from the action but a pleased hum begins to build in his chest as their mouths begin to move against each other, warm and soft. “I’m glad he loves me, too,” Makoto expresses, breaking the kiss.

Haru locks gazes with the brunet and he feels his knees begin to weaken under the green eyes that had captured his heart.

Makoto goes in for another peck and Haru lets him but before their lips can collide, a very loud, “Alright, Mako-chan, Haru-chan!” is heard from behind them. Giggles escape the culprit’s mouth and they both watch as Nagisa runs towards them with arms outstretched. _  
_  
“Is he going for a hug?” Makoto questions, brows raising in curiosity. He turns to Haru and clearly sees the words reflected in his eyes: _No, he’s not._

And he’s right. Hands press against Makoto’s back with a force they never expected out of the first-year and they’re suddenly launched to the edge of the pool. Before balance can be regained, a final shove sends them over the water and Haru barely catches Nagisa seeing them off with a salute and a cocky grin plastered over his face.

His hands clench around Makoto’s shirt and his face digs deeper into his chest as he awaits the impact, which comes merely a second later. Though their legs are bent, they’re able to touch the bottom of the pool and they both open their eyes while under. Makoto’s cheeks are puffed from the air he’d furiously tried to gulp in before hitting the water and Haru’s lip twitches at the sight.

Makoto manages a smile and crouches down to push himself to the surface but before he’s able to, Haru clasps his hand with one of his and uses the other to grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. This time, away from any watchful eyes, he feels at ease and pours his soul into the connection between their bodies.

Chuckles start to escape Makoto’s mouth and he has to pull back and cover his mouth with his palm to avoid losing oxygen. Haru lets a small laugh of his own escape, causing Makoto’s heart to all but jump out of his chest at the sight of Haru’s body shaking from the action.

Above the pool, Nagisa furrows his brows as he sees bubbles rise to the top, all coming from the two boys’ laughter.


End file.
